


Ruin

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Ruin**

Harry paced in front of the fireplace as Severus sat in his armchair swirling a shot of firewhiskey, watching the light of the fire dance in his glass. 

“I cannot live in _that_ house,” Severus said as he tossed back the shot and poured himself another, his fourth of the evening. Harry stopped and stared at Severus, who continued to watch his glass and the reflected firelight. “It seems we are at an impasse.”

Harry gaped at his lover. “Is this what you really want?” he whispered.

Severus gave him no reply. 

Feeling his heart break in two, Harry fled.


	2. Restoration

“Come with me, Severus. Please.” A curt nod was the reply and Harry apparated them with a pop.

Severus looked around the room, his eyes widening almost comically as he took in the familiar surroundings.

“What are we doing in my grandmother’s kitchen?” he asked.

“I did wonder where we were,” Harry replied happily.

“Are you planning to explain?” Severus sneered, arms folded over his chest.

“I created a _Heart’s Desire_ charm for the house. When you passed through the wards, your dream house appeared. It is just a charm, but I will have everything renovated to your exacting standards."

 

 

Severus opened his mouth and closed it again without uttering a word. He turned on his heel and went into the next room. Harry followed and found Severus running his hands reverently over the spines of hundreds of books. There was a large desk that resembled the one Severus had at Hogwarts.

Walking into the adjoining room - a formal dining room; the next – a smaller study for Harry; another – a parlor with a large screen T.V. which caused Harry to laugh and Severus to blush. They descended the stairs to find a perfect laboratory in which Severus could work.

 

 

“I don’t understand Harry. This was your parents’s home-”

“Yes, it _was_. I had a happy family here, Severus. This house was filled with love. And it will be again – our love.”

“We won’t ever have a family however. It will always be just the two of us.”

“You are my family now. _You_ are all my heart desires. Please say you’ll stay here?” _With me_ was left unspoken.

Severus strode across the room and pulled Harry into a smoldering kiss. “Shall we find out just what my heart desires for our bedroom?” Harry laughed tugging Severus up the stairs.


End file.
